Yuri (Modern Warfare)
Yuri (Russian: Юрий) was a Russian Loyalist, playable character and the tritagonist in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''and also appears in ''Call of Duty: Heroes. He was an ex-Spetsnaz operative who served in Nikolai's Loyalist Army, and was considered to be his best man. He played an important role during the Ultranationalist crisis before, during, and after World War III. He was also a close friend of Vladimir Makarov while serving in the Ultranationalists and his former right hand man. Both of them saved Imran Zakhaev's life in Chernobyl in 1996 and were present during the bomb detonation that killed 30,000 marines. After he betrayed Makarov during the airport massacre, he served with the Loyalists and Task Force 141 disavowed soldiers John Price and John "Soap" MacTavish. However, Yuri was killed by Makarov in a joined effort between Price and him to kill Makarov to avenge Soap's death. Biography Early life Not much was known about Yuri until the revelations in Prague. It is known that Yuri served in the Spetsnaz and was (as he described himself at the time) "young and patriotic" during the 1990s. His idealism caught the interest of Imran Zakhaev and Vladimir Makarov, eventually befriending the latter. Yuri served in the Ultranationalist party primarily escorting Makarov throughout the crisis. In 1996, Yuri and Makarov were in one of the vehicles during Zakhaev's attempted arms deal exchange in Pripyat, Ukraine. After Lieutenant John Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev, Yuri and Makarov helped escort Zakhaev after his left arm was dismembered. 15 years later, during Khaled Al-Asad's coup d'état in the Middle East, Yuri was standing next to Makarov when he detonated the nuclear device on Al-Asad's orders to level the city, killing thirty thousand U.S. Marines. However, the events Yuri had experienced made him uneasy about his affiliation with the Ultranationalists. Defection and Going into Hiding When Yuri had learned of Makarov's plans to conduct a massacre at the Zakhaev International Airport, Yuri had attempted to stop it by alerting the FSB. However, Makarov had learned of Yuri's betrayal and shoots him in the process, leaving him for dead. A wounded Yuri attempts to pursue Makarov's team and intervene, but passes out from blood loss, being treated by paramedics that arrived on the scene. This is one of the events that drove Yuri to have a strong hatred of Makarov and contributed to Yuri joining the Loyalists. Pursuing Makarov After Price, Soap, and Nikolai arrive at the Loyalist safehouse in Himachal Pradesh, India, Yuri was introduced to Price under dangerous circumstances. Soap was badly wounded and needed evacuation from the safehouse after Makarov's men launch an attack on the safehouse. Yuri aids Price and Nikolai in treating Soap's injuries, as well as facilitating their extraction out of the country. Having knowledge of Makarov's patterns, but not revealing his true nature to the pair, Yuri would point out possible locations Makarov would go to, mainly the location of Makarov's arms deals in Sierra Leone, as well as speculating Makarov's security detail. Yuri helped facilitate the relaying of intelligence acquired from his missions with Soap and Price to their allies until getting their lead on his location in Prague. Revelations Acting on intelligence given by Team Metal, Price, Soap, Yuri, and Sgt. Kamarov organize a local resistance to facilitate their infiltration for Hotel Lustig. Yuri spent the majority of the mission partnered up with Soap, providing support for Price in the cover of a church overlooking the Hotel Lustig. However, the assassination mission goes south, with Makarov having suspected Yuri's presence (mainly because Soap saw Makarov looking right at him.) Makarov says to Yuri over the radio uplink, "Yuri, my friend, you never should have come here," before detonating bombs on Price, Soap, and Yuri. Soap pushes Yuri out of a window to save him, and Soap caught on to Makarov's knowledge of Yuri. Yuri aids Price in rushing Soap to a nearby building, only for Soap to reveal Makarov's knowledge of Yuri to Price seconds before his death. Enraged, Price punches Yuri down a flight of stairs and threatens to kill him, before Yuri reveals his former allegiance to the Ultranationalists. Yuri and Makarov were both close friends and witnesses to the assassination attempt on Imran Zakhaev and the nuclear bomb in Al-Asad's capital city. Immediately before the Zakhaev International Airport massacre, Makarov had Yuri at his mercy after discovering that Yuri, who did not believe in the mission, had betrayed them. Makarov shot Yuri and left him to die, and wounded Yuri pursued Makarov and his cohorts with a dead guard's P99 before collapsing from trauma and blood loss, and a nearby medic was able to save him. Convinced of his regret, Price reluctantly keeps his alliance with Yuri. Redemption Yuri gives Price the location of a potential headquarters located in a fortress in Prague. However, during their infiltration, they instead find intelligence that Makarov's men found Russian President Boris Vorshevsky's daughter, Alena, hiding in Berlin. The pair relay the intelligence to Team Metal shortly after the base's destruction. Despite Team Metal's efforts, Alena was kidnapped and tracked to a diamond mine in Siberia, which was serving as one of Makarov's main tactical bases. At this point, Price and Yuri conduct a joint operation with Team Metal in saving the Vorshevskys. They are successful in the extraction, but Team Metal perishes in the process from the collapsing of a mine, facilitating a wounded Yuri's extraction. Despite this, Yuri and Price's efforts have ensured peace talks between the United States, Russia and NATO. Death with a Desert Eagle shot to the head.]] Despite the end of the war, Yuri accompanies Price in the Arabian Peninsula after having successfully tracked down Makarov in the Hotel Oasis. Yuri gets impaled by a piece of re-bar when a helicopter obliterates part of the hotel. As Price moves to help him he tells Price to continue the mission without him. Yuri manages to free himself and staggers to the rooftop in time to save Price from Makarov's execution. Yuri opens fire and wounds Makarov, but is in turn gunned down. Makarov killing Yuri angered Price further because Makarov killed another one of his friends and it also allows him to grapple with Makarov and hang him from the ceiling, killing him and completing the mission. Call of Duty: Heroes He also appears in Call of Duty: Heroes as a Hero unit, unlocked after completing the South America Campaign. Battle Aura: Increase HP by 5% Killstreaks: UAV, EMP Grenade, EMP Artillery Statue: 100 Celerium Gallery Yuri MW3.png|Yuri in the Intro of "Persona Non Grata". Wounded Yuri Dust to Dust.png|Yuri being wounded from the explosion from the helicopter's rockets in "Dust to Dust". Yuri with Kamarov's skin MW3.png|Yuri with Kamarov's skin. Yuri in the elevator.png|Yuri without his heavy armor, in "Dust to Dust". Yuri concept art.png|Yuri concept art. Yuri's tattos.png|Yuri's tattoos. Mw3 Notatto char yuri.jpg|Yuri's character models. Notice he has no tattoos. Yuri P99 MW3.png|Yuri trying to stop the Zakhaev International Airport Massacre with a P99. Yuri wearing Juggernaut armor.png|Yuri before he attacks Makarov's headquarters. Yuri.png|Yuri's character model in "No Russian". Yuri's MK46 with all attachments.png|Yuri's MK46, with all attachments, in "Dust to Dust". Yuri Profile Heroes.png|Yuri's Profile in Call of Duty: Heroes Quotes *''"Thousands of souls extinguished by the push of a button."'' *''"This wasn't war. It was madness."'' *''"I was a soldier of Russia, not a taker of innocent lives. But in his eyes, this marked me as the enemy."'' Trivia *In "Persona Non Grata" when the player takes control of the UGV, the player can see Yuri on the laptop. Oddly, he uses the model of Kamarov on all versions except for the Wii version, where he properly uses his from Dust to Dust. *He appears in the Remastered version of "One Shot, One Kill", and killing him gives the player a "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message. ru:Юрий es:Yuri Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Inner Circle Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Loyalist Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Characters